MY IMMORTAL
by Tavata
Summary: He intentado con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de que te fuiste... Y aun así todavía estas conmigo...


**MY IMMORTAL**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

.................................................................................

Silencio, el silencio siempre había estado presente desde que estuvo en línea por primera vez, ese silencio que los humanos no sabían interpretar, ese silencio tan conveniente para los decepticons, ese silencio que los autobots nunca comprendieron, el silencio del encierro en una base humana, el silencio ante el mecha que la liberó, el silencio ante los gritos del niño humano que eliminó con sus manos, silencio en la batalla, silencio en la destrucción, el silencio de la muerte y el regreso que nunca entendería cómo paso, el silencio de ver una chispa fragmentada en dos personalidades completamente diferentes, silencio al volverlo a encontrar y volverlo a perder, y ahora una vez más... silencio.

Siempre ese maldito silencio...

.................................................................................

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

.................................................................................

Peste había intentado acabar con ellos, esa bruja de Unicron nunca estaría al nivel de guerreros como ellos, al menos debían dar gracias, ya que de otra forma nunca hubieran podido escapar...

El humo se disipó y Avalanche pudo ver que se encontraban en uno de tantos edificios abandonados.

Nightbird no lo había soltado hasta ese momento. La femme no pudo evitarlo, estaba confundida, era como si su procesador no estuviera trabajando correctamente; ¡era tanto lo que quería decirle y nunca podría!

En primer lugar: lo odiaba con todo su ser por haberla sacado de esa prisión humana, lo odiaba por haberla metido en eso que él llamaba "Talion", lo odiaba por haber interferido cuando antes de asesinar al niño humano, lo odiaba por haberla hecho regresar, lo odiaba por haber sido destruida por Grimlock, lo odiaba por haber regresado, lo odiaba por no haber despertado cuando se lo pidió para detener a Apocalypse, y aun ahora, lo odiaba por haberla ayudado contra Bittersweet.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Avalanche- ¿Nightbird, cierto?- prosiguió en un tono dudoso.

La femme pareció aflojar un poco su agarre. Sólo bastó escuchar su nombre para que todo su odio pareciera abandonarla y en lugar de eso ¿qué había venido en lugar del odio?

-Es extraño- comento el comandante, como si hablara con un amigo- entre tanta sombra, entre tanto olvido, lo único que recordaba era a mi hermana… y a ti…-Afirmo

La daga una vez más marcó el cuello del autobot. ¿Cómo era posible que primero pensara en esa estúpida femme llorona que él llamaba "hermanita"? ¿A caso no sintió nunca cuando estaba inconsciente dentro del contenedor quintesson la de veces que ella estuvo a su lado? ¡Los mechas eran unos idiotas!

-Adelante- susurro el Ferrari blanco sin apagar los ópticos- acaba con esto… es lo mejor.

¿Así? ¿Esa era la solución? Cierto, ella misma le había pedido en silencio que regresara para terminar con Apocalypse; pero, ¿estaba dispuesta Nightbird a ser una vez más la mano ejecutora? ¿Realmente quería perderlo de nuevo? Y a todo esto, ¿por qué se había vuelto él tan importante para ella? ¿En qué momento había pasado?

El corte nunca llegó, al contrario, Nightbird dejó caer su arma para abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del comandante, Avalanche tampoco dijo nada, solamente paso sus manos por los brazos de la femme.

"Por esto regresé aquella vez- quisó decirle- por ti... no por tu estúpido sentido del honor, no por tus ideales, no por hacer lo correcto... Regresé a la cripta a darte apoyo, a enfrentarme con Grimlock solo por ti..."

Después de unos cuantos segundos se giro para toparse con los ópticos de la ninja.

-También te extrañe…legendaria guerrera, y sigo en deuda por haber salvado mi vida una vez- Confirmo, ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaban a mano.

...............................................................................

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

..................................................................................

El ferrari blanco pasó su mano por la careta de la ninja.

¿Cómo es que tú también estás aquí?- le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla directamente a esos ópticos ambar.

Nightbird pusó su mano en el pecho del ferrari.

Ya entiendo- dijo él sentándose junto a ella- sabes- dijo mirando a la nada- entonces con mi caída... ¿vendrá la tuya?

¡A quién le importaba! Nightbird se sentó a su lado, si ese era el precio a pagar por estar juntos ¿acaso no era un precio justo?

Avalanche tomó la mano de la ninja entre las suyas.

Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para estar contigo- le dijo con cierta pena- ¿qué pasará cuando te deje sola?

¿Es posible dejarme sola después de esto? Se preguntó Nightbird a si misma. Como respuesta se recargó levemente jutno al ferrari.

Es extraño- dijo él imitándola- pero siento lo mismo, es como si fueramos uno solo...

..............................................................................

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

.....................................................................................

Nightbird entendió al momento, conocía perfectamente a Avalanche que no necesitaban de las palabras.

Nightbird- exclamo el ferrari - ¡vete, huye!.

La ninja sujeto con un poco de fuerza la muñeca del comandante como invitándolo a quedarse.

No puedo-Susurro el guerrero blanco, - yo iré por mi hermana- continuo retirando la mano de la femme- le he prometido protegerla… y está vez no debo fallarle, no de nuevo…

Era tal la decisión de Avalanche que la femme entendió al momento que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Tú huye- repitio el ferrari, - vete por favor, Apocalypse ya te ha utilizado lo suficiente…

La ninja también podía ser necia, tan necia como él. La femme solamente enseño su espada, la misma espada que acabara con la chispa de nobles autobots…

En ese caso,- entre ella y Avalanche no se necesitaban las palabras- ven conmigo… pero ten mucho cuidado…

........................................................................................

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

.......................................................................................

Todo se había perdido, Nightbird tomó la espada del Avalanche desapareciendo al momento.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que podrían detener a Apocalypse? ¿Acaso creyó en esa tontería de "vivieron felices para siempre" que tanto pregonan los humanos? No, había sido una idiota, una necia que se había aferrado a una tontería, Avalanche ya no existía, Apocalypse ya no existía.

La femme observaba todo en silencio, en ese maldito silencio que ni siquiera le permitía gritar o llorar lo que había perdido.

Ya nada la ataba a ese lugar, ¿libertad? ¿Para qué rayos la quería? Acomodó la espada en su lastimada espalda, era mejor desaparecer ¿para qué continuar en línea?

....................................................................................

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

....................................................................................

En ese momento lo supo, estaba sola, sola como nunca antes lo había estado; ¿a quién acudir? ¿Decepticons? ¿Autobots? No formaba parte de ninguno de ellos. "Experimento humano" eso era, aunque Apocalypse la hubiera traido de vuelta, seguía siendo eso, una muñeca creada por humanos.

Los humanos que tanto odiaba... Cybertron no podía ofrecerle nada, ¿y si regresaba a la Tierra? Una vez más era momento de ponerse en movimiento... En Cybertron solamente le quedaban recuerdos de lo perdido...

........................................................................................

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_......................................................................................._

El doctor Fujiyama el famoso científico, era todo un nombre de renombre en el mundo de la ciencia; todos habían olvidado el error de una de sus creaciones, una ninja robot que terminó siendo utilizada por los decepticons para sus malignos propósitos.

Ahora el doctor Fujiyama retirado de la vida pública continuaba sus investigaciones en su domicilio en Japón.

Esa noche, mientras el doctor revisaba unos cuantos reportes una de las alarmas del perímetro de la propiedad se encendió.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- se preguntó el doctor saliendo al patio.

El humano no podía creerlo, frente a él estaba Nightbird, el doctor recordaba haber sido notificado de que la ninja robot había sido robada de unas instalaciones militares por terroristas ¿acaso quería hacerle daño?

Instintivamente el doctor retrocedió un poco, pero para su sorpresa Nightbird dobló una rodilla a manera de reverencia ¿quería decirle algo? En ese momento el doctor se reprendió por no haberle dado la capacidad de hablar, pero la tecnología humana no lo había permitido. La femme ofrecía un espectaculo lastimero, al parecer alguien había intentado hacerle ciertas modificaciones para después arrancarselas de tajo.

El doctor Fujiyama sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser la ninja, pero también la veía como una creación propia, y los humanos ven los robots que construyen con sus manos como sus propios hijos.

Adelante- le dijo a la ninja- vamos a repararte.

El doctor al momento comenzó a hacer las reparaciones necesarias.

Si pudieras ver lo que he hecho- se decía Nightbird mientras el instrumental trabajaba en ella- he aceptado ayuda de los seres que más odio por mantenerme presa...

Mientras trabajaba el doctor reparó en que la ninja parecía mucho más uno de esos transformers que un robot terrestre y ese no era el único cambio...

...................................................................................

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

......................................................................................

Silencio, el silencio fue roto por unas risas infantiles.

Nightbird estaba sentada en posición de loto debajo de los árboles de cerezo, las sakuras caían sobre su estructura.

¡Okaasan!- dijo una vocecilla llegando a su lado.

Un pequeño sparkling llegó corriendo a su lado llevando algo entre sus manos.

¿No es bonito?- preguntó el pequeño mostrando un pajarillo petirrojo- Mahru, Asimo y yo lo encontramos.

Nightbird no estaba interesada en un simple ser orgánico; pero, solo ver los ópticos escarlata del pequeño brillar de orgullo se sonrió bajo la careta facial. Solamente una vez había visto esa misma mirada en otro mecha.

Te pareces demasiado a él- pensó la ninja mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza del pequeño.

Okaasan, se lo voy a mostrar al doctor- dijo el pequeño retirándose.

Nightbird había decidido quedarse con el doctor Fujiyama durante un tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en esos últimos años terrestres, tal vez ella también había cambiado sin darse cuenta.

Otra sakura cayó en su regazo.

................................................................................

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

..................................................................................

El doctor Fujiyama estaba encantado con el pequeño sparkling, Nightbird había elegido su nombre. "Alud" El científico japonés le había comprado dos amigos al pequeño ya que la femme desaparecía constantemente, regresando solo para ver que el pequeño estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

Mahru y Asimo eran los únicos que parecían poder ser amigos de un pequeño que nisiquiera pertenecía a ese planeta.

Doctor Fujiyama- preguntó un día de primavera el pequeño.

¿Si, Alud kun?- el humano estaba encantado con la presencia del pequeño del que también aprendía a cada momento.

¿Conociste a mi otosan?- preguntó Alud.

El pequeño sparkling había adquirido la costumbre de referirse a todo en los términos japónese humanos, aunque también se refería sin que Nightbird se lo hubiera enseñado a ella como "creadora"

No, no lo conocí- djio el doctor- deberías preguntárselo a tu okaasan

El pequeño levantó la vista, Nightbird estaba sentada debajo de su árbol de cerezos favorito.

Se lo preguntare después- dijo el pequeño- creo que no le gusta hablar sobre eso...

.......................................................................................................

El momento de ponerse en movimiento había llegado una vez más, Nightbird lo sabía, era momento de que Alud comenzara a entrenarse, ella deseaba que fuera como su padre, como ella, y para eso el pequeño debía alejarse de todas las comodidades que el doctor Fujiyama le daba.

Nightbird llegó a la cama de recarga creada para su pequeño Alud, el pequeño estaba en ese estado de inconsciencia que lo hacia ver como un ángel.

Te pareces tanto a él- se dijo a si misma mientras pasaba la mano por la cabecita del pequeño- tranquilo- la femme acercó su rostro al de su pequeño- tú no sufrirás lo que él sufrió... te amo mi Alud...

Tan sigilosa como siempre Nightbird dejó al pequeño continuar con su recarga, solo que amaneciera le explicaría que debían irse, solo hasta que amaneciera, ni siquiera ella tenía una chispa tan fría como para interrumpir la recarga de su pequeño...

.........................................................................................................

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

FIN

______________________________________

Evanescence _My Immortal_


End file.
